1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna arrangement for operation at frequencies in excess of 200 MHz, and to a mobile terminal including the antenna arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
GB-A-2292638, GB-A-2309592 and GB-A-2311675 all disclose examples of dielectrically-loaded antennas having certain common features. Each antenna includes a solid cylindrical ceramic core of high relative dielectric constant, a coaxial feeder passing through the core on its axis to a termination at a distal end, a conductive sleeve plated on a proximal portion of the core, and a plurality of elongate helical conductor elements plated on the cylindrical surface of the core and extending between radial connections with the feeder termination on the distal end face and the rim of the sleeve. The combination of the conductive sleeve and an outer sleeve of the coaxial feeder form a quarterwave balun which creates an at least approximately balanced condition at the connection between the feeder and the radial connections at the distal end of the core.
GB-A-2292638 discloses a quadrifilar backfire antenna having four elongate helical elements formed as two pairs, the electrical length of the elements of one pair being different from the electrical length of the elements of the other pair. This structure has the effect of creating orthogonally phased currents at an operating frequency of, for example, 1575 MHz with the result that the antenna has a largely omni-directional radiation pattern for circularly polarised signals such as those transmitted by the satellites in the GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite constellation.
GB-A-2309592 discloses an antenna having a single pair of diametrically opposed helical elements forming a twisted loop yielding a radiation pattern which is omni-directional with the exception of nulls centred on a null axis extending perpendicularly to the cylindrical axis of the antenna. This antenna is particularly suitable for use in a portable telephone, and can be dimensioned to produce loop resonances at frequencies respectively within the European GSM band (890 to 960 MHz) and the DCS band (1710 to 1880 MHz), for example. Other relevant bands include the American AMPS (842 to 894 MHz) and PCN (1850 to 1990 MHz) bands.
GB-A-2311675 discloses the use of an antenna having the same general structure as that disclosed in GB-A-2202638 in a dual service system such as a combined GPS and mobile telephone system, the antenna being used for GPS reception when resonant in a quadrifilar (circularly polarised) mode and for telephone signals when resonant in a single-ended (linearly polarised) mode.